what we once where
by xxpatixx
Summary: this is a sailor moon cross over with twilight. please Read and gave me feed back. it under both twilight and sailor moon.
1. Chapter 1

i want to thnk edwardxobsessedxgirl fo going over it and cheking the spilling

i do not own twilihgt

* * *

I was so happy!! It was this day that Edward was going to change me. Finally. I couldn't wait so I went to his house. I knew he would be there. I saw that the lights of his house were on and went in but stopped in my tracks at the site that i saw...  
It was Alice and Edward on top of each other, naked! I don't do anything.

They saw me and Alice's eyes went wild I then smiled it i must of looked scary because they looked scared.

"wow I never thought this would happen my best friend and my boyfriend I never thought that you wouldhis to me." I said but then Jasper came in and looked at them.

"Oh god! tell me this is a joke?" he pleaded Looking at his wife and his brother in the middle of love making.

"No it's not, if you see it too.. I think we better leave them. Come on lets go outside." I said as I pulled Jasper outside with me.

"where are you going?" he asked me

"I dont know but am out of here i dont want to see him again." i said tears now in my eyes.

"I'll go with you" he said

"you dont have to i can go by myself"

"No i dont want to be here either and i would rather go with you."

"ok but am leaving tonight i dont want anyone to know" i stoped for a moment "I think that maybe i can make everyone think im dead...but how i have to clue" Jasper gave me a sad smile.

"I'll help go home and i'll see you there" i nod and left.

later that day i left everything that i once loved and held dear..

**years later.**

it's been 100 years since that all happened and i now live in Japan. With my new family. You see after me and Jasper left i learned so many things about myself some things that i would'nt have guessed in a million years. first of all I learned that i was a princess of the moon!! and that i would live forever, and not just that but if a vampire drinks my blood they turn in to one of my protectors. so far i have 12 protectors. they were vampires but now are all part of my Royal Court. and they are more human, they can eat, drink, sleep,and have children the only thing is that they still need to drink blood. they go hunting once a mouth. as I am the leader I dont need any...

In my new family there are 12 others we don't live togeater but we travel togeater all the time. first up is Amy; she is the smart one in out group. she has blue hair and blue eyes. She is too into the future and barely ever see's what in front of her. that is where I come in, I try to cheer her up once in a while when I think she needs it.

Rey she is like the sister that I never had. We fight alot but that's ok we know we love each other when I first met her I thought she needed someone to talk to and I was the only brave enough to go up to her. She had long jet black hair and red eyes. She looked like a model, like we all did. We all model formagazines.Lita is the strongest one she was good at almost everything. She  
know how to cook, fight, she was great in sports. Her favorite color was green. Her hair is brown and alway in a ponytail that went to her shoulders.

Mina is the fun one that I can go shopping with. I use to hate it, but when you live for 100 years your taste changes . Mina has long blond hair which she always has down. All 5 of us are the same age we are 17!! We don't age if we don't want to. and so we dont want to age. They are the first of my porters that Ifound.When we dont live togeather they live with their "mother" Trista.Trista's hair is long like Mina's but her was dark green. and dark green eyes that were filled with wisdom that she shared with all of us. She was barely ever home with them because she worked but that was ok she always showed up when we needed her. She alway telling me that I will forever be her favorite princess. She been like a mother to all of us, even jasper!

Oh then the there are the Kou they are brothers and famous singers. Seiya was the one of my best guy friends ever. he is so much fun to hang out with. He had long black hair that he keeps in a ponytail but it looked so good on him and the others. He was taller than me and his eyes were dark blue.

Then there was Taiki, their older bother. we dont talk much but that was ok. Taiki had the same hair style as Seiya but his hair is brown and he has brown eyes. He was more of the smart one out of the 3 he was a few inch's taller then Seiya.

Then last but not least there was Yaten the youngest and shortest of them all. We were the same hight and he was alot like Mina. The only difference was they he had a short temper when it comes to his height but besides that he was an okguy.Now for the ones that i love more then the others, just dont tell them. First up is Michelle, she is a great artist, she plays the violin and swims and she can do so much more!! she has aqua green hair and blue eyes.

second is Amara she is a tom boy by heart she has short blonde hair like a guys and light blue eyes. She is a race car driver. She love's speed and her love of speed can only mach the love she has for me or so she says. She was never wears girl clothes. she liked the guys clothes . So when ever we hung out, people would think we where going out.

Then there is Hotaru she is 13 she the youngest out of all of us. She's like a sister\daughter to me. She has short jet black hair and kinda blackish blue eyes. She is a little ill but we all try to treat her the same. She, along with Amara and Michelle, live with me and Jasper. Its always fun to live  
togeater.

Oh yes and there is my boyfriend his name is Daren! He tall tan and handsome! He has black hair and the most beautiful dark blue eyes you will ever see.. He is the best. he's alot like Edward though in some way's but in other's he is so different. I love him so much we been going out for 50 years now the frst 40 we acted like we hated each other. We are thinking of getting married soon to!

"BELLA!! ARE YOU READY YET?" Amara yelled from down stairs.

"Yes! Just let me put my loop earring on!" I yelled out . Tonight Darien, Mina Amy, Rey, Lita and Me are going out. oh yeah and Rini is coming too. She is my future daughter, but she is here just for the night. then she will be going back, Too bad. im going to miss her so much. I walk out of my room and smiled at Jasper and the others.

"How do i look?" I asked them

"You look like the princess that you are." Michelle said

"great" Jasper said smiling at me.

"You look like your going to model instead of to dinner, doll face." Amara said using my nick name that she gave me.

"You look beautiful I wish I could go." Hotaru said looked at me with brighteyes"No you dont, you have to go to bed early, you have school tomorrow and we dont want... "

"But Rini gets to go!!" she wimped

"But im leaving tomorrow. Hotaru, and daddy wants to come and take us out for the last time." Rini said Rini was 10 years old with pink hair and redish eyes she also wears a black dress. Her hair was in two ponytails like me. and she looked so cute. We heard the door ring and I when to get it. it was the girls.

"Hi, come on lets get going. Daren is waiting outside."

"Ok see you guys later" I said as me and Rini went out the door.

we walked to the limo that we rented for the night. we like going out with style. everyone in japan knows who we were and once they saw us would treat us like kings and queens. which we are. once we stop the girls were the first to get out of the limo and then it was Daren he held out his hand for me andsmiled."shall we go your Highness?" he asked me as i took his hand and he pulled me genlty out of the limo. making me feel like i was the only one in the world to him. we walked to the resturant as everyone looked at us.

"table for 14 the others will me here shortly" Daren said to the waiter who knew who we were.This suprised me. Were the others coming?

"Y...Yes sir." he hurried and got a table ready. once he was back he walked us to the table it was all set up. Rini sat on my left and Daren sat on my right. the others just sat. Then all of a sudden the others came! Seiya and his brothers, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, jasper and Daren's younger sister. Who was also part of the family but I dont know her that well. all i know what that she was now Jasper's girlfriend Darenis always telling me how he wants us to get to know each other better and that he wished we could be friends if we tryed. she looked alot like Daren she had long jet black hair and dark blue eyes, she was also wearing a black dress. she smiled as they walked to us.

"Hello Bella" she said

"hi, Eva" I said as they all sat down.

"so should we order?" Darien asked I nod and we all order our food. We were having fun each one of use talked and watched the couples dancing. and then we saw them. it was jaspers old family. and my old love they looked at us all wide eyed...


	2. singer

want to thank edwardxobsessedxgirl for going over it and checking the spieling 

I do not own twilight sailro moon

* * *

**__**

edward's pov

it been 100 years since I lost my angel and Alice lost Jasper. We never meant for any of this to happen. All i waned to do was keep Bella human so she could live a normal life but how would i know that she would run away and then crash and die? how would I know that i hurt her so much that she killed herself? Why would she? she promise she wouldn't do anything like that, and then Jasper left with out anyone knowing. Alice blames me. She has every right. She hasn't looked at me for 6 year and hasn't talked to me for 40. Now we talk but she always brings up Bella and Jasper. When the other found out about what happen they all blame us for it all. Jasper leaving and for Bella's death. Carlisle spends weeks in his office not wanting to see me or Alice.

Emmett stop telling jokes and no longer even bothers to talk to us ,Rosalie took it the worse. She and Bella were just getting along and now she was gone along with her 'brother' Jasper. She was always in a bad mood and would look like the egag of tears if we could cry. she wouldn't talk or look at me for the past 60 years, and Esme was  
the most desaped she loved Bella like her own child, and knowing that she was now dead was a hard hit for her and then Jasper was gone all thanks to me and Alice. the love she once had for us was almost gone. everyone hated us for what we did.

Today we moved once more this time to Japan. on our first night here we end up going to 'dinner' with the head of the hospital that Carlisle now works for.  
she was a beautiful woman who has one daughter who was with what they called "master" she was one of the girls 'porters' her master let her go on with her work and her dreams.  
we arrived at the restaurant and the waiter welcomed us. He led is to one of the bigger tables. there was a table with 13 others. and right always I saw her. It was Bella. but she looked different. her hair was to her ankles and in in two buns that had pigtails coming out of them she wore a black dress that showed her curves perfectly. I know she had seen me, jasper as well. Their eyes  
filled with hatred. one of the younger men with short blond hair saw us and glared at me. he then stood up and took Bella's hand and made their way to the dance floor. i could not hear any of their thoughts which bugged me.

**__**

jasper pov

i looked up at Edward and Alice when they had come in. I still can't believe they are here but i don't care not anymore. i love Eva. and i love Bella as a sister and the others as will each one of them were my new family.  
**_Alice pov  
_**Bella and jasper are here! but why don't i see them in a vision or  
something? and why isn't Bella dead? and who is that girl he's sitting with?  
**__**

Bella pov

i cant believe it! they were here and with Amy's mother no less! The only ones that seem us is Edwad and Alice. Why did this have to happen? It seems that the others didn't see us if they did  
they would come. Amara know what was going on and stood up and took me to the dance floor

"don't worry they won't hurt you or jasper. You are safe with us."  
she told me as she took my waist and we dance.

"I know but.."

"no buts doll face we are family and we are there for each other no matter what." i smiled at her. She was always so kind.

"thank you. You're the best" I said putting my head on her chest like I always did when i danced with her. we danced the song and then Daren came and cut in.

"hello love." he wisped

"hello. So tell me, what's going on?" i asked as we danced.

"what are you talking about?" he asked with a smile

"i mean why are we all here? this cant just be for Rini." I answered. He looked like he was a five year old who was caught eating a cookie before dinner.  
we stopped dancing an he took my hand and he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box and went down on one knee..

"Usagi my princess I'm here to ask you if you would marry me?" i looked at him with tears my eyes. all i could do was nod

"yes! i would love to marry you!" i yelled as i hugged him. i could see all of my family 

smiling at me and i know then they were all in this, they knew and wanted to be here for this. I'm so happy. Daren put the ring on my finger it was a beautiful sapphire blue. Shaped as a heart with a gold band, Amy's mother heard me and had come with the Cullen's to our table. As me and Daren walked back.

"Amy how's my little girl?" she asked  
"we're find mom." Amy answer as she hugged her mother. She then walked to me and Daren and bowed to us. All of the Cullen's looked surprised

"Master I'm so happy to see you once more. Please I hope you may have a fun time while you're here and I hope that you will come visit me so we may speak of your travel's" she said as she stood up.

"Anna of course, but please, don't bow. You're my friend there is no need and don't call me master. Just call me Bella or Usagi. What ever suits you better" I said smiling and gave her a hug

"as you wish Usagi."

"Anuty Anna." Rini said getting out of her set and hugging her.

"Small lady how have you been?" she asked her as she hugged Rini.

"fine but I'm sad that i have to go back home tomorrow. i wish i could stay longer." she said "but mommy doesn't want me gone for too long. This is going to be my last visit to the past mommy said it's time for me to learn how to take over the Kingdom."  
"Rini you should always do what you mother tells you ok. You may not like it but she thinks your ready and im sure that you are ready you learned a lot being here and I truly think you will make a great queen, but not for many years from now." I said winking at her.

"yes moon mommy." she said before I know it I felt someone's arms around me. I looked at saw that it was Esme.

" Bella. am so happy to see you and jasper." She said as if she would cry. I couldn't help but hug her back.

"I miss you too." I said

"how is this possible?" Carlisle asked me

"Everything is possible if you put your mind to it Carlisle." I smiled

"yes and if you believe in my mommy she can do anything." Rini said

"Anna why don't you take them and go sit, me and the others are here to celebrate and we don't want to be dissolved by you know whoi . I will see you tomorrow" I said looking at Edward and Alice.

"As you wish Usgia we will go now." she said as she lead the Cullen's to their table.

"that was an unpleasant. Well anyways lets get going and go have a bigger party" I said as I said this a waiter came.

"Miss there are a full people who would like us to ask you and  
Miss.Mina to sing one of your songs before you leave if you would be so kind." he said

"that would be fun what do you think mina?" I asked

"Yeah come on lets go." She stood up and took my hand we waked to the stage. the waiter was behind us.

"ladies and gentlemen the famous singer\models miss. Mina and Usagi also known as Bella. Will sing one of their songs" lots of the people clapped for us as  
we took the mics.

"ok so why don't we sing 'why'? first?" I asked Mina  
"that wonderful idea Bella play the music." she said as the music stared we stared to sing.

Bella

Why don't you call me  
Are you afraid?  
Your friends all told me  
You think I'm all that.****

mina

Well it don't make sense  
It's just craziness  
Ooh I need to know where were at 

both

Wondering why, you're acting this way 

babyWondering why, you can't find any  
words to say  
Maybe someone told you a lie  
Or maybe you're just being shy  
Keep wondering why bothWhy when you see me  
You pretend I'm not there  
But when I see your eyes  
Somehow you seem to care

.Bella

Unbelievable, inconceivable  
Need to know if we're going anywhere. 

both

Wondering why, you're acting this waybabyWondering why, you can't find any  
words to say  
Maybe someone told you a lie  
Or maybe you're just being shy  
Keep wondering why. 

bella

Well it don't make sense  
It's just craziness  
Ooh I need to know where were at. 

mina

Wondering why, you're acting this way baby 

Wondering why, you can't find any  
words to say  
Maybe someone told you a lie  
Or maybe you're just being shy  
Keep wondering why.

We stopped and everyone clapped.

"thank you but that will be all for tonight." we said together as we got off the stage. We walked back to our friends. We finished eating and paid. We walked back. We all got in the limbo and talked some more. I hope that I won't see Edward and Alice again and am sure that Jasper what think the same thing. We where going to have to do something if we see them again……..

* * *

i hope you like it please Review! and the next chapter will be other the Cullen and what they think of Bella and her new friends


	3. calm down

i want to thank edwardxobsessedxgirl for going over it and checking the spiellling an i wnat to thank all of you that Reviwed!! i hope you like this next chapter

I do not own twilight sailro moon

* * *

****

We followed the doctor to the table and ordered our food. I couldn't help but watch Bella and her friend's finish eating. As they where about to leave a waiter came and asked her to sing. Then she and the blond girl named Mina followed him to the stage. The waiter introduces them and they began to sing.; as they sang they did a little dance it was like they were both night and day. With every move one of them made the other finished it , as if the moon and stars where dancing .

"The dance of the moon and star." Anna wisped "what a owner to see it" she add

"Why do you call it that?"

"Because it is. Bella is the moon to us and we are her stars we are here so that we can show her beauty and to protect her. That is all we do. Even thought she has given us a choice once every year to pick what we want ether stay with her or go and make our own dreams come true for me. My dream is to see her happy and to see our future princess after she is born." she said which didn't make sense

"What are you talking about? How do you know she is your master?" Alice questioned as if she didn't believe anything that she was saying...

"How dare you question me! Not only me but all of them. We know who our master is... An she it. Just watch and see how her hair looks more white as she dances look at her only people who are like us and you can see it." I watch Bella as she said and I could see It., It was as if she was a goddesses her hair looked as if it was turning white. She looked so happy up there singing.

'edward you must feel so stupid leaving a girl like that for well you  
know" Emmett thought to me

'She so beautiful." I thought to myself

'Wow I never knew she could dance like that.. .' Rosalie

'I have my daughter and son back now I wonder where they live? I want to go  
visit,' Esme

'Japer who is that girl with my jasper!!' Alice

'Bella looks like she one with the music and she looks like a goddess. That's my little girl.."Carlisle

After the song everyone clapped and they all left. Jasper was holding hands with the girl he sat next to. Bella left with that man she was with before and the little girl was on the mans back. They looked like a small family... all of them where laughing and smiling...

"So now you all know that she is alive what do you all think?" Anna asked

"I'm so happy to see that she her happy, but what does she do as a job? Does she live well? Where does she live? Does she have everything she needs? How did you meet Bella in the first place??' Esme showered her with questions.

"Yes she is a model and a singer, she's very well known for quite a few years now. I think about 3 year now. And 40 years ago she was a signer from china but had to 'die' because of her non aging... she lives with jasper, Amara, Michelle, Rini and Hotar, Bella and jasper say that they are brother and sister and they say that Amara Michelle and hotar are their cousins that live with them and as for Rini Bella said that she's her little sister and she is staying with her for a while. And we met about 90 years ago right here in Japan. You see she and jasper went to one of the high schools here and that's how she met us all her protioer the ones that would die for her and her only. We where once vampires who only walked this world without a reason but now we have a reason and we are more human then we ever thought possible. All thanks to her love and blood.. So you see we know what Edward and Alice did to them. am telling you now. Know you are not allowed to go near them. the others may but not you two... If you do we will kill you.." she said her eyes went to me and Alice it made me mad that I

"Why?" I asked she looked mad now

"Why that a stupid question it took her 40 years for her to get over you even when she went out with Jasper he couldn't make her forget the pain you cost her! Her So called boyfriend and her so called friends were having sex. What did you think? that it wouldn't affect her too much?? She couldn't trust Darin for the first 5 years they went out and he asked her to marry him every 10 years hoping that she would say yes and they can start a life with each other and today she finally said yes! Now don't you go and screw things up for her. She was never meant to be with you...She was never meant to meet any of you but she did. The future waited long enough. It's time she got what she wants..." as she said all this I felt something in me snap. How could any of this be true.. No she still loved me. She has too..

"What do you mean she was never supposed to meet us?" Emmett asked

"I mean that she was never supposed to move away from her mother she was never to meet any of you but because she didn't want to bother her mother and stepfather she ended up meeting you..."

I listen to my family thoughts and they where all sad.

'So she was never to be my daughter..." Esme

'how sad poor little sister... And Edward I know you lisning you butt head!!' Emmett

'And I thought I had it bad' Rosalie

'Poor Bella all the things she had to go throu 'Carlisle Alice wasn't think of anything...

"Look thats all I can tell you for now lets eat. Well I shall eat with you guys do as you wish with your food." she said as she began to eat. It was all to quite until the end. We were all heading out and her cell phone rang...

"Bella?" she asked

"Oh Jasper sorry I thought. WHAT HOW ARE THEY??"

"Bella crying... Yes and Rini? What are the doctors saying?"

"they are all Stupid I know I should have taken the night off. I'll be at the hospital in 10 flat" she stopped and waited for an answer from jasper.

"Yes ok see you" she hung up. "Come on Carlisle we have to go. Bella and the others got in an accident she hit her head and Rini won't wake up. She's crying like crazy." she informed us we all drove to the hospital and ran inside. To see Bella yelling at one of the nicer of the blond men was trying to calm her down.

"Calm down meatball head "

"NO both my daughter and my love are in there and am out here!! How can I calm down knowing that they might..." she don't finish her sentence as the blond man held her.

"don't think about it Bells it will be ok.' he said as he held her in his arms. It made me burn with anger.

Edward pov.


End file.
